


Home

by fadedlullabyes, Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Broken Steve, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I'm telling you, Kidnapping, M/M, Miscommunication, Not really They're horrible at this, Other, PTSD, They're all great at this communication thing, Threesome - M/M/M, mentions of sexual assault and rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve realizes he's fallen in love with Clint and Tony, who are already in a relationship with each other, he tries to escape his emotions by taking a vacation. Things go terribly wrong when he's kidnapped by people who have no idea he's Captain America. In the aftermath of his rescue, he finds out that Clint and Tony's feels weren't that far from his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure how this fic started, more than likely with Faded wanting Steve angst and me going along with it. If I missed any tags that I needed, I apologize deeply and please tell me so I can add it. This is unbetaed. Both of are rubbish at it, to be honest. So any mistakes are all ours. There will be a squeal of sorts to this. One day down the road. We hope. Also of note, there isn't any smut in this. We decided to save if for the next one.

The lights were almost harsh on Steve Rogers’ eyes as he sat in the metal chair. The room around him was sparse, it was an interrogation room, that much he knew. He curled the blanket the army had given tightly around his shoulders as he tried to keep the memories of the past three weeks out of his head. What had started out as a simple vacation had turned into a nightmare. Steve was used to being captured as Captain America. He was a hero and it happened on occasion. But Steve the man, had never been through the violence he had been rescued from hours before and it was already weighing on his mind.

The bottle of water that had been given to him was still untouched, just looking at it caused his stomach to twist at the thought of having in it. Steve had been sure the worst part of his capture had been the not-knowing of when he was going to get food or water. The hardest part of drinking the water had been not throwing it back up because it tasted so foul. It was hard to stomach the taste of brine and dirt, but his body needed the nutrients and he drank it like he was supposed to.

Steve wasn’t a man who thought much on the past anymore, he knew death and war went hand in hand. What he had experienced was slightly different since he wasn’t a soldier or hero at the time. The first few days he had struggled to get free, but the men who had captured him had been prepared for an enhanced human, mutant or otherwise. It was almost disconcerting to Steve just how prepared they were, if the circumstances had been different, he could have broken out of there and saved the others who were with him.

There was no use in crying over spilled milk as his grandmother used to tell him. Steve had survived during the world war and he could survive this. There was no doubt that the experience was different from his past and what he went through on a daily basis. Steve was sure that he could cope through this on his own like he had done before. It was, after all, something that happened while he was on vacation and wouldn’t likely be repeated again any time soon. He was a man of caution and he wouldn’t be caught by surprise yet again.

Having resolve helped him most of the time, it was the only thing that kept Steve in check. His ‘boy scout’ attitude as Tony often referred to it as, wouldn’t allow him to stray far from the path he was on since he had taken the first injection of the Super Soldier Serum. He was a symbol that was meant to be strong and protective and Steve had always made sure he had done what he could to stay within those boundaries. If the people saw him crumble at the slightest hint of danger, they would lose hope and that was something he never wanted to happen.

The sound of the door screeching open had him jumping. It was eerily similar to the door of the cell he had been confined to. He knew logically he was thousands of miles away from the place, but his mind couldn’t help but make the comparison without his conscious knowledge. The familiar faces of his teammates came into view and his body relaxed from the tense hold it had been in. It was easy to forget that he wasn’t a prisoner here with the steel gray walls of the room and the glass stretching across the far wall. Steve wondered why they would keep him in such a place while the others who had been captured got to stay in a more comfortable room.

A forced smile stretched his lips. He had hoped to see anyone but Tony Stark and Clint Barton. The reason he had taken the small vacation in the first place was because of these two men. He hadn’t been able to deal with the emotions he carried for Clint and when he had finally gathered the courage to tell him, the bomb had been dropped that the two were involved. Steve had been shocked at the time because he knew of Tony’s reputation. It was odd to see him settle down, finally, with a man. Steve had buried himself into his work, never really doing much else that was for his own pleasure when he had found out. It had been hard enough coming to terms with the fact that he was interested in another man, but to find out he was already taken, had certainly not lessened the blow.

Bruce had been the one to suggest that Steve needed the vacation. He had been aware that Steve was stressing himself to the point of exhaustion and had been the one who had caught him up late at night pouring over reports. Bruce had been the only one to notice that Steve was working himself to death with hardly any breaks. Steve wondered if they had known that he was actually missing and if they had been searching for him. He wouldn’t ask though, it was an answer he didn’t want to seek.

He watched as Clint forced a smile, the action not quite reaching his eyes. Steve knew he was a sight with the bruises and cuts he had caught glimpses of in a bathroom mirror. He looked as though death had warmed over, gotten cold and warmed over again. Steve didn’t like feeling like this, his emotions were still running wild in his head and he couldn’t really think straight. He was thankful that Tony looked as though he were ready to crack a joke, Steve needed some semblance of normalcy.

“Hey, guys.” Steve greeted, his voice rough from dehydration and screaming when the torture had become too much.

Tony firmly kept his face in what was a semblance of normalcy when all he really wanted to do was go down to the gym and wear himself ragged. That or take Steve home to the tower immediately and get him out of this barren and overly sanitary place. What Steve needed right now was being surrounded by his friends and in a place he felt safe, not a building that looked a lot like the cell they had broken him out of so recently.

Clint was a raging presence by his side. Even though he was a highly trained assassin, Tony could see his emotions slipping past his perfectly formed mask. A frown marred his features and his hands were clenched at his sides. Tony snuck a hand down and pressed his fingers against Clint’s palm, slowly pushing his fingers away from his palm, nails leaving behind deep red marks.

They had discussed the situation with Steve at length after they had found out he had went missing. Tony had regretted how it had gone down since the day Steve had confessed and neither Clint nor Tony had missed the way Steve had thrown himself into his work in the weeks before he’d left on his vacation. And Bruce sure hadn’t let them forget it while Steve was gone. Then they had heard the news that he was missing.

That night none of them had slept. Nor had they slept the next. Clint had all passed out in the S.H.E.L.D. HQ and Tony was in his lab searching desperately for Steve. They’d fought about what had happened, how it could have all been avoided, how if they had only talked about it at the time that maybe Steve wouldn’t have went on vacation. If he hadn’t went on vacation, he wouldn't have been kidnapped in the first place. They’d eventually sat down and talked it out. Clint had admitted he was attracted to Steve but had been hesitant to say anything because what he had with Tony was still new and he hadn’t wanted to mess that up.

Now they had Steve safe again and Tony was suddenly at a loss for words. Word vomit was his thing and he’s used it as a defense for his whole life but standing in front of Steve, eyes lingering on his cuts and bruises, Tony didn’t have anything to say.

“Hey.” Clint was the one to speak up, taking a step closer to Steve. His hand twitched as if he wanted to reach up to touch Steve, so Tony did it for him. He traced the bruise the marred the side of Steve’s face from his temple down to his chin.

“They sure did a number on you, huh?” The words were out of his mouth before he could think, a frown slipping through his perfectly built mask. He instantly reacted, pulling his hand back and grinned. “But you made it through, Cap. We’re glad to have you back.” Clint was glaring at him but Tony ignored him. Word vomit. It was his worst enemy.

“It’s nothing,” Steve answered, flinching and pulling away from the touch. It was too gentle, much more than what he deserved.

He tried to smile, but it was broken, just like the rest of him. Steve felt as though he didn’t deserve the soft glances that were thrown his way and convinced himself that they weren’t really there and that he was just imagining things. He was sure Bruce would scold him once he was back at the Tower, as well as Natasha for even being caught in the first place. Steve was slightly looking forward to seeing Bruce and receiving some of his wisdom.

Tony took his hand back, heart clenching as Steven flinched away from him. Clint pressed a hand against the small of his back and Tony took comfort in the small comfort it was. Of course Steve wouldn’t be happy to see him. Especially after all the stuff he had been through because of them. Tony could take a hint.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and put on his most award winning grin. Now wasn’t the time or place for jokes or his word vomit and it was better he removed himself before he said something he ended up really regretting.

“I’m going to go talk to them about getting you out of here and back home,” Tony told Steve. He reached out a hand and squeezed Clint’s shoulder before he turned to leave. Clint watched him go, heart going out to Tony. He knew he had issues with expressing himself at the best of times, which this most certainly was not. Clint wasn’t surprised Tony was having trouble.

He turned back to Steve, a smile on his face.

“We’ll have you home in no time, Cap.”

“Please, just call me Steve.” He asked, rubbing his temples as he closed his eyes. All Steve wanted was a hot shower in his own bathroom and his bed. He had missed it since he’d been gone and wanted to be reunited with it. Hopefully the paperwork would be done soon enough and he could relax. Looking up to Clint, Steve gave him a small, wary smile.

“Thanks for getting me.” He said, his tone grateful. It would be a long ride back to the Tower, but Steve didn’t care. He would be home soon and that was all that mattered.

~*~

Steve had only been home for a few weeks and Tony knew that wasn’t nearly enough time for him to get over what happened but the way Steve reacted to him made Tony’s chest ache. He was avoiding both Clint and Tony. Tony didn’t like seeing Clint sad. He hid it well but Tony could read him like a book these days. He didn’t miss the way Clint watched Steve when they were around each other. He saw how Clint’s hands twitched as it he wanted to reach out to Steve, comfort him in some way, but every time he got close Steve would flinch away.

“You’ll feel better after you toss me around on the mat for a bit,” Tony told Clint as they headed for the gym. Clint grinned at him.

“Ready to get your ass kicked, Stark?” Tony snorted, a grin on his face as well. They both knew Tony didn’t stand a chance against Clint, but he could hold his own some days. When they got to the gym, Steve was already in there, thrashing the bag.

Blue eyes were concentrated on the red punching bag, seeing a tall dark man who had taunted Steve during the duration of his captivity. He was lost in a memory as he continued to hit, his fist connecting every time. This was the tenth bag he was on today, the others having met an untimely fate.

Sweat clung to his body, making it gleam under the harsh fluorescent lights. Steve hadn’t been sleeping well, the lure of his empty bed wasn’t enough to stave off the nightmares that had him waking screaming soundlessly, clutching his chest. He didn’t sleep much nowadays, preferring to catch small naps here and there.

It had taken him a few sessions, but Steve was able to talk Bruce into allowing him to take missions now. He was married to the life of Captain America now, Steve almost didn’t exist with his alternate persona being in the forefront of his mind nowadays.

This wasn’t what he wanted when he had signed up for the soldier program decades ago. Steve was sure he would live his life to be an old man and be regarded as a hero. Breaking down, he stopped mid punch and gripped the bag in front of him and rested his forehead against it, refusing to break.

They paused in the doorway, good humour fading as they watched Steve cling to the bag. Tony glanced at Clint to find he was staring at Steve with a mixture of sympathy and sadness. Tony looked back at Steve and he could feel his chest tightening. He really wasn’t great in situations such as these. He had a tendency to say and do things that only made it worse and what was worse was he couldn't seem to stop it even if he wanted to. He swallowed hard, readying himself to go in and try to act normal when Clint’s hand wrapped around his arm and squeezed.

Tony looked over to find Clint smiling at him.

“Go,” Clint told him, “I know you aren’t good at this. I’ll take care of Cap and come find you later.” Tony nodded, not trusting he wouldn’t say something stupid. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Clint’s lips before heading for his lab.

Clint watched him go before turning back to the gym. He squared his shoulders, took a deep breath and put a smile on his face.

“Hey, Cap,” Clint called as he walked in, “Fancy finding you here.”

Steve pulled his head from the bag as though it had burned his skin. He didn’t want anyone to see him like this, vulnerable and bleeding. He hoped that Clint had just walked in and hadn’t been watching him. Steve had been sure no one would be around at this time since Clint and Tony had what they called “date nights.” He knew their schedule almost as well as his own and this was something Steve hadn’t predicted.

“I was just doing a few rounds, I can let you and Tony have the gym. I should shower.” Steve answered, letting go of the bag.

“Tony’s locked himself in his lab again, something about needing to work out with something he’s been working on the last few weeks. Wanna go a few rounds?” Clint asked as he moved towards the sparing mats. He stripped off his long sleeve shirt so all he had on was his work out shorts and a tank top.

Steve’s blue eyes were attached to the muscles that rippled down Clint’s back, drawing him slightly out of his shell. He took several moments to study his teammate, he hadn’t seen him in weeks and it seemed like Clint had actually gained some muscle mass.

“It wouldn’t hurt, I suppose. You know how Bruce is when he spars and Natasha bends in ways I can’t understand...” Steve answered when he snapped himself out of his thoughts. He was lying of course, he didn’t spar with Natasha anymore even though she asked several times a day. Steve wasn’t interested in human contact but maybe, just maybe he would be okay with Clint.   

Clint didn’t miss the way Steve was watching him. He shifted and stretched, making sure he put his body on display for the other man. He smirked to himself as Steve watched him. Clint had never been one for shyness and he was willing to use any means necessary if it meant that haunted look was out of Steve’s eyes.

“Yeah, she’s pretty flexible. I can hold my own against her on a good day though. Don’t go easy on me, Cap,” Clint teased as he got into position.

“I won’t.” Steve promised, sliding his feet apart and raising his fists.

Blue eyes watched Clint’s body, examining the way it moved as they circled around the mat. Steve wasn’t one who took sparring lightheartedly and put his all into it. Since the incident Steve would work alone and videotape his sessions so he could pick out his own flaws. Even now it was running as he lurched forward and jabbed a fist at Clint’s face.

Clint moved to the side, spinning around and swiping his leg at Steve’s legs as he went down into a crouch. Steve barely dodged the attack, jumping in the nick of time before his feet landed on solid ground. It was almost like he was on autopilot and he wasn’t thinking with the way he moved, dodging and blocking. It was like he wasn’t really there. Clint charged forward, aiming to grab Steve around the waist and take him down, eyes intent on Steve’s body.

It was the intent in Clint’s eyes that had Steve freeze before the world melted around him and he was back in that place. He was bound, unable to move as the drug coursed through his veins and rendered him useless. The man, he didn’t know his name and Steve couldn’t give him one, moved closer, his hand moving up Steve’s thigh slowly. He didn’t cry, it was what these men wanted. He couldn’t break here.

Clint had charged into Steve, taking the mad down with arms wrapped around his middle. As soon as they hit the mat, Clint knew something was off. Steve’s whole body was stiff, eyes glazed over and looked far away.

“Steve?” Clint asked as he pushed away from him. He grabbed him by the shoulder and shook him, calling his name louder. When he got no response after a few tries, he gave up and dashed off to find Tony.

He was whispering to him again, telling of every little thing that was to do be done to him in detail. Steve tried to move his traitorous body, but it was useless. He had only been captured for eighteen hours and they were heading into the heavy torturing already. His fingers were already broken and useless and still Steve wouldn’t talk. He didn’t know what kind of information these men wanted, he didn’t understand their language and they had yet to bring in an interpreter.

For hours he suffered at the touch of the man, every lingering brush of skin was ingrained into his memory for all eternity. Steve had tried to shut this very thing out but he couldn’t help it when he was touched the same way every time. He laid still since it was the was only thing he could and pretended that it was Clint or Tony that was touching him this way and that he was enjoying it.

Clint skidded around the corner to Tony’s lab, bare feet slapping loudly against the floor. He put all the speed he could into the run, mind intent on getting to Tony. Bruce was out of the building, on some kind of errand. But when Clint rounded the final corner, there stood their good doctor and Clint’s heart soared in happiness.

Tony had been the only one currently at home that he could think of to help, but he knew Bruce would know more about what was going on than Tony would. Tony was already up and out of his seat by the time Clint was in his lab. The walls were made of glass unless Tony wanted them to be opaque. Clint wasn’t really one to do things fast. He prefered to take things slow and easy, enjoy himself along the way. So when he was running full speed towards anything, it generally meant something was very wrong.

“Clint, wh-” Tony started but Clint cut him off.

“Something happened to Steve. We were sparring and suddenly he was unresponsive,” Clint told them in one breath. He didn’t wait for them to answer before he was turning and heading back towards the gym. There was no doubt in his mind that they would follow.

There was the sound of hurried footsteps, they were loud and Steve feared what they meant. The only thing he could think of was that it was time for him to leave and never return. He had seen a young girl, barely thirteen hauled out of the room to never return. Her face haunted him the few times he had gotten sleep and the sound of her begging voice never left his ears.

Clint looked between Tony and Bruce as the two looked over Steve. He had some medical experience but it was only in the field and when drastic measure had been required. He had no idea what was going on with Steve.

“What happened?” He asked, trying to keep the worry from his voice.Bruce sat back on his haunches, hands folded in his lap.

“He’s fine, he’s just in something like a coma. He’s all there but he seems to be awake,” Bruce murmured. He frowned and gripped Steve by the shoulder.

“Steve!” he yelled loudly, shaking Steve as he did so.

The world changed around him, the dark room faded away and in its place the gym of Avenger’s Tower appeared. Blue eyes blinked several times before Steve realized he was safe and at home. He sat up, his eyes avoiding Bruce, Clint, and Tony. He tried putting himself back together, but it was so hard by himself. He almost asked for help but closed his mouth, insecurity taking over.

“Steve?” Clint asked, keeping his voice low. He reached out to touch him but stopped at the last second. He knew how people could be after going through such trauma, had seen it on many occasions. Tony had suffered it for months after the chitauri and nearly dying in New York. He didn’t want to startle Steve if he could help it.

“Clint?” Steve’s voice was low, as if he was unsure as to where he was. He reached out but stopped, seeing that he was able to move. That meant he wasn’t stuck in that room and he was actually in Avenger’s Tower. His hand moved on its own after a few moments, touching Clint’s cheek.

“It’s me, Steve. It’s me,” Clint confirmed with a smile. He glanced at Tony before grabbing his hand and dragging him closer. “Tony’s here and Bruce as well. You gave us quite a fright.”

Tony shifted closer and covered the both of their hands with his own. His heart was racing in his chest and he could feel the arch reactor pulsing with energy. He needed to touch them, know they were real. It had taken him a long time, but he knew now that he did feel something for Steve. It might not be to the degree as he felt for Clint, but it was there and would not be ignored.

“I’m sorry...I was stuck back there. It won’t happen again so I don’t bother you.” Steve said. He hadn’t withdrawn his hand yet which was a good sign that he was stable right now. He had calmed down but he hated the fact that he had broken down in front of another person.

“You're not a bother,” Tony spoke up, a deep frown marring his face. His hand clenched around Steve and Clint’s as his eyes searched Steve’s face. “We aren’t going to judge you for something like this. We have all had experience with these kind of things. Myself included.” Tony recalled what it was like for him after his near death experience in New York and it was almost triggering it was so close to what was happening to Steve.

“I should be able to deal with this on my own. I’m not...weak.” Steve answered. He was from a different time where men had to be strong and couldn’t show any weakness whatsoever. It was hard for Steve to get past that. The fact that there was at least sixty years between him and Clint and Tony drove home the fact that he would more than likely never hold a relationship. “You two have your own lives and I’m messing it up with this. It won’t happen again.”

Before he thought about it, Tony grabbed Steve by the chin and turned his head so Steve had to took him in the eyes. Tony’s gaze was almost fierce. He wanted Steve to understand that something like this didn’t make him weak, that he didn’t have to be alone through it.

“Listen to me, I know how you could see this as weak but this does not make you weak, Steve. It doesn’t make you any less of a man than being in love with one does. It’s something we have to work though, Steve. We. No way in hell and I going to let you go through the same kind of hell I did by yourself,” Tony said fiercely. He shut his mouth with a snap, wondering briefly if what he had actually wanted to tell Steve had made it through all the word vomit that had just came out of his mouth.

Steve was stunned by Tony’s words and he felt like he could almost rely on them. He closed his eyes and thought about it. He couldn’t think though, about what to do. He was torn between allowing Tony and Clint helping him and running off. He couldn’t come between them with his nightmares and his erratic behavior.

“I can’t do that, Tony. You two are happy together and helping me would only stress you out.” Steve finally said after long several moments. His eyes were tired, the dark rings were getting more pronounced as the days passed. The truth was, Steve was already falling apart and there was no one who could catch him. “I can hold my own.”

Tony’s mouth stretched into a thin line as he thought about how to handle the current situation. He didn’t want to scare Steve. Putting him in a situation where Steve was on the defense and ready to say fuck it and just leave was not something Tony wanted to do. What he wanted was for Steve to understand that they weren’t going anywhere, that they- he- Tony- wanted to be there for him. He knew Steve was a man of action. The proverb, ‘Actions speak louder than words’ really appealed to Steve. It was something he understood and hadn’t changed since the ‘40s. Tony knew that and so instead of opening his mouth again and letting words just spill out like he usually did, he gave their still joined hands a quick squeeze before framing Steve’s face and leaning over and pressing a soft kiss against his lips.

Shock flowed through Steve at first at the fact that Tony had kissed him. He wasn’t sure why Tony was kissing him since he was worthless now. Steve had started sleeping around and he didn’t care what happened to his body. The bruises that Tony and Clint thought were from working out were actually from rougher lovers. He couldn’t do this...he was too broken and Tony had Clint. But the traitorous part of his mind fell into the kiss and he opened his lips, allowing Tony access.

Tony rubbed his thumb across Steve’s cheek, tongue swiping across Steve’s in long slow strokes. He let his hand slid back to twist in Steve’s hair, pulling him closer. He took his time and explored Steve’s mouth until he knew every nook and cranny the same way he knew Clint’s. The thought of his other lover had him reaching out and grabbing Clint’s hand and pulling him closer until he was pressed against Steve.

“What?” Steve whispered when Tony pulled away. Clint was warm against his back and it seemed to soothe him. He rested his forehead against Tony’s shoulder and took a deep breath. He had to even himself out before he could even form a coherent thought.

Tony reached around Steve with one arm and pulled Clint in closer. He could hear him humming softly, something he  had figured out Clint did when he was trying to sooth someone or was extremely happy. Tony kept comparing it to a cat’s purr. Clint did not approve.

“What what?” Tony asked. He couldn’t make heads or tails of his thoughts. All he currently knew was that he had Steve and Clint in his arms and somehow that made the whole world right again.  

“Why are you doing this? You didn’t want me before what makes this different? Is it because I’ll let you use me anyway you want to?” Steve’s voice was fragile as if he could actually break further than what he already had.

Clint jerked back from Steve as if he had been stung. He looked over Steve’s shoulder with wide blue eyes, watching as Tony’s face fell before it quickly slid into a blank mask. Clint’s hand tightened in Tony’s as Tony opened his mouth before shutting it with a snap. Clint was well aware of how Steve’s disappearance and then subsequent kidnapping had effected Tony. One of the worst things that could happen to a person was realising how much you loved someone when you thought you had already lost them.

 

“I did it again.” Steve said sadly and pushed himself out of Tony and Clint’s embrace. He stood to his feet and wrapped his arms around himself. He had hurt someone he had considered a friend and comrade and it stung deep down to his soul. The tank that he was wearing rode up a little when he ran a hand through his hair. He wasn’t aware that his bruised and battered skin was shown off to the other two people in the room.

“I’m sorry, Clint, Tony. I just...can’t wrap my head around it. I’m pretty much just useless at this point because honestly, I’m not worth all that much. At the end of the day I’m just a broken man that no one really wants.”

Tony came slowly to his feet, the pain he had felt at Steve’s words dissipating as he looked at him. He could see how bruised Steve was, how hurt his body actually was. He started to move closer to Steve but faltered at the last second. He had never been unsure of himself, never hesitated in anything he did, but right now, he didn’t know what to do.

“Steve,” Clint said gently as he took a step forward. “We’ve all been broken, are broken. Tony, Bruce, ‘Tash and me, too. We all have our issues by we can work together, work through it. We love you Steve. It might have taken drastic measures for Tony to realise it, but he loves you too. He was distraught when we found out you were gone.”

“I’m tired, Clint. I’m so tired. I want to sleep again...” Steve whispered as he closed his eyes. His chest felt tight and he couldn’t properly breathe but he wouldn’t admit that. It was a weakness and weaknesses would be exploited.

Clint glanced over at Tony as stepped forward and pulled Steve against him without a word.

“It’s okay to cry, Steve. Crying doesn’t make you weak. It helps you let it all out, makes you feel better in the end. And as for sleeping, well none of us want you to go away but you can some and dog pile in my bed and you can sleep as long as you reasonably like,” Tony all but whispered against his shoulder. Clint pressed up against Steve’s back, arms going around both of them.

“Let us help you, Steve. Let us take care of you for once,” Clint murmured.

“What if I fuck up?” Steve asked, afraid of the future. This was uncharted territory for him, he had never imagined being with these two and it was almost like he had died. Steve rested his forehead on Tony’s shoulder and let a long sigh.

“People fuck up all the time. It’s part of being alive and living. You make mistakes but you learn from them and you overcome the obstacles placed in front of you,” Tony said as he coaxed Steve slowly towards the hall. Clint moved easily behind them, making sure he kept close.

“I...just please be gentle.” Steve asked when he was led into Tony and Clint’s room. It was a perfect mix of the two men and he didn’t know how he would fit in here. The thought that it would be only a matter of time before he was kicked out lingered in the back of his mind like a dangerous fog.

“We’re just going to sleep right now, you know?” Tony said with a chuckle as he tugged back the covers and pulled Steve down onto the bed. Clint settled in behind Steve, pressing himself flush against Steve back while Tony pull him close. He tucked Steve’s head under his chin, one arm under Steve’s pillow, hand under Clint’s. His other arm rested across both men, keeping them close and protecting them.

“I meant, be gentle with my heart, it’s so broken that I don’t know if it can be put back together.” Steve felt safe with Tony in front of him and Clint at his back. He hadn’t felt this level of security since before he was kidnapped and tortured. It was nice and soothed some of his fears, pushing them back into the deep recesses of his mind.  

Tony nuzzled into Steve’s hair, breathing in his scent and committing it to memory. He laced his fingers with Clint’s over Steve’s thigh, connecting them all together and wrapping themselves around Steve.

“We’ll be gentle in every way,” Tony muttered and Clint snorted in amusement. Tony lifted his head to glare at him.

“Shut up, Barton, you like it rough.” Clint smirked but only chuckled. Tony laid back down with a huff, snuggling back against Steve.

“Anyways, we’ll take care of you, Cap. We’ll do whatever it takes to help put your beautiful heart back together,” Tony murmured into Steve’s hair.

“Will you call me Steve when we’re like this?” Steve asked as his hand curled on Tony’s collarbone. He felt better with the scents of Tony and Clint mingling.

“‘Course I will,” Tony murmured and Clint echoed his agreement. “Now rest.” it was more of an order than a request but Tony was combing his fingers through the hair on the back of Steve’s neck and thumb rubbing soothing circles against his hip where the other was still holding Clint’s.

“Thank you,” Steve whispered before his closed his eyes and fell asleep. The bodies around him warded off any nightmares or flashbacks that threatened to come forward.

~*~

Tony woke to the sounds of screaming and moaning. He sat bolt upright in bed, hand already on the gun he kept in his bedside table. He glanced around the room with narrowed eyes before he realised the racket was coming from beside him in the bed. He looked over to find Steve thrashing on his back, eyes closed tight, brow furrowed, small hurt noises escaping past tight lips.

Tony instantly put the revolver back in its place and turned back to Steve. Clint was awake on the other side, watching Steve with worried eyes. He reached a hand forward to touch Steve’s shoulder but Tony grabbed his wrist to stop him. Clint looked up at him and Tony shook his head.

“Don’t grab him. He might react like you are part of the terror,” Tony told him grimly. Instead, Tony leaned over him and shouted his name as loud as he could.

The world around Steve’s mind was gone as reality replaced it. He blinked several times before Tony and Clint’s room came into focus. His body trembled as he sat up and ran a hand through his sweat damp hair. Steve took several deep breaths before he was fine and was able to look at Tony and Clint.

“I’m sorry. I’ll go sleep in my room now.” He said, making a move to slide out of the bed. None of the lovers he had taken after the incident were interested in sleeping next to him once he started screaming and thrashing in his sleep.

Tony grabbed him about the waist before he could move far from the bed. He pulled him back down next to him, plastering himself to Steve’s back. He pressed kisses against the back of Steve’s neck, combing his fingers through Steve’s hair.

“Shh,” Tony murmured, holding Steve in a loose hold. “We’ve got you.” Clint reached over Tony to press his hand to Steve’s abdomen.

“I didn’t mean to make any noise.” Steve said softly as he curled his body up slightly. Tony’s warmth sunk into him and helped lessen the blow of the night terror he just had. Clint’s hand on his stomach was soothing as well and told Steve that he was there as well and it wasn’t just Tony who wanted him here.

“We’re glad you did,” Clint told him, fingers tracing invisible patterns on Steve’s stomach. “We don’t want you to have to suffer through something like that alone.” He shifted over Tony so he could kiss Steve on the temple. The action put him balanced precariously across Tony and Steve. He chuckled at the look Tony gave him and made a startled noise as he tumbled off the bed in a heap.

Steve made a fish face as Clint’s head appeared over the edge of the bed. He was pouting somewhat and the endearing sight had a small smile crossing over Steve’s lips. This was what he had wanted all along, a relationship that had moments like this.

Tony watched as Clint’s playful pout treated into a smile and he leaned forward to press a kiss against Steve’s lips. Steve stiffened against him at the contact. Tony leaned forward and pressed a kiss against the back of Steve’s head. He slowly started to relax against them and a soft moan escaped him to be swallowed up by Clint.

Heady desire filled Steve’s head as Clint worked his mouth open. His tongue slid in and Steve’s hand went to Clint’s bicep to grip it. This was so different than the one night stands he had been having lately. There was desire and the need for just Steve.

“Clint...” Steve whispered when the other pulled away, his blue eyes half mast.

“Hey, there,” Clint whispered, reaching up a hand to cup Steve’s cheek. He leaned forward again, kissing Steve slow and deep. He let his tongue trace across his gum line and stroke across the top of his mouth. Tony pulled Steve in close, hands rubbing across his chest and belly.

“He’s really good with that tongue of his,” Tony whispered in Steve’s ear with a chuckle. He couldn’t resist the jab at Clint, but knew this wasn’t going to progress past heavy makeouts for a long while.

Steve felt teeth at his neck and he couldn’t help but moan into Clint’s mouth. His cock was swelling with blood at every touch, nip, and kiss. He was losing himself all over again to Clint and Tony wasn’t too far behind him.

He cupped Clint’s face gently as his eyes closed shut. His body shuddered when Tony’s hand brushed over a fabric covered nipple, teasing him. Steve pulled away from Clint and rested his forehead against Clint’s and sighed.

“You’re going to kill me kissing me like that.” He said with a raspy voice as Tony’s hand pulled his tank up to reveal his bruised skin.

Clint laughed against Steve’s lips but pulled away when he glanced down and saw Steve’s skin. He frowned, pulling Steve’s shirt up and tracing his fingers across his bruised skin. His frown deepened and he looked over Steve’s shoulder to lock eyes with Tony.

“What happened?” Clint asked gently and Tony’s arm tightened gently around their Captain.

“Someone got rough with me, that’s all.” Steve answered vaguely. He didn’t want there to be any disappointment since he wasn’t proud of what he had been up to. The lovers he had taken had only worsened the pain in his heart as he was taken brutally, sometimes it had bordered on rape but he couldn’t admit that.

Clint wiggled his way on the bed with them, pressing himself close to Steve. He peppered kisses across his face and lips, murmuring nonsense as he did.

“”We'll have to see Bruce about getting some salve for those,” Tony whispered, fingers gently tracing over Steve’s bruises.

“They’re fine, they don’t really hurt now since they’ve gone down some.” Steve answered, his skin shivering under Tony’s touch. He didn’t want there to be a huge fuss over what he considered to be minor now and Steve tried to steer the conversation into another direction.

“What are we doing tomorrow?” He asked when Clint settled down beside him and he was able to rest his head against his chest.

“I don’t have any plans that I know of. Pepper’s giving me a few days off,” Tony replied as he scooted back on the bed so Clint wouldn’t have to lay on the very edge.

“I’ve got to go check in with Fury. There are a few missions they are looking into sending me on but they aren’t sure what yet,” Clint admitted with a sigh. Tony knew that tone of voice. If they were looking into sending Clint on a mission and he needed to check in with Fury and not his handler, it was probably to do with espionage or assassination.

“They sending you off this soon?” Tony asked. He didn’t like Clint leaving them so soon after what had happened with Steve but work was work and you couldn’t put it off.

“Just be careful, please.” Steve whispered, his hand seeking out Clint’s and squeezing it softly. He didn’t like the idea of Clint going out so soon but it couldn’t be helped, even he hadn’t been the exception when he came back.

“I’m not leaving right this second guys,” Clint said with a chuckle, squeezing Steve’s hand back. He leaned over to press a kiss against Steve’s lips and then Tony’s.He snuggled down in between them, fitting his backside against Tony’s hips and pulling Steve against him.

“We have all day to lay in bed or do whatever you guys want,” he hummed as he nipped a line across Steve’s neck.

“It’s been sometime since I’ve laid around in bed,” Steve murmured, settling into Clint’s embrace. Tony’s arm reached across Clint and grasped his hand, linking their fingers together.

“We can do a lot of things in bed,” Tony hummed, pressing himself closer to Clint and pressed their hands against Steve’s hip. “We’ve got a big T.V. and I can order in and have the front desk send it up to us. We don’t even have to get out of bed if you don’t want to.”

“I’ve never had Indian.” Steve said shyly, hoping that he didn’t sound selfish for suggesting that. He knew Tony liked it but he wasn’t sure about Clint.

“Ohh, we haven’t had that in a while. There’s a little place just down the street that Clint likes to order from all the time,” Tony said. “JARVIS can you bring up a menu from that one place?”

“Yes, Mr. Stark,” JARVIS answered and as requested a menu displayed in the air in front of them.

“I have no idea what to order.” Steve said as he tried to read everything in front of him. He sat up, both Clint’s and Tony’s arms wrapped around his stomach. His blue eyes were wide as he took in all of the option on the screen.

He turned to Tony with puppy dog eyes and said, “Help me?”

Tony grinned and sat up, taking Clint with him. He shifted so he could place his chin on Steve’s shoulder, Clint crammed between them.

“Well, I like the number 2 and number 12. Clint usually gets a 15, 25 or 32,” Tony replied, point each one as he named them. “You don’t have to pick just one, you know?” He knew that Steve could eat a regular American family out of house and home in one day and Clint wasn’t far behind him.

“They’re used to big orders coming to the tower. Clint can eat like a horse.” The comment earned Tony a playful punch on the shoulder and a glare. Tony smiled at him and lenaed over to press a sloppy kiss against his temple. Clint frowned and made a disgusted noise as he wiped Tony’s spit off his cheek.

Steve wanted the playful banter so badly that came naturally to Clint and Tony. It was something he had longed for but because of his morals and his life back in the ‘forties, he was considered a stiff at the best of times. He averted his eyes back to the screen and tried to decide what he wanted. He didn’t know where to start.

“JARVIS, what would you recommend for a beginner?” Steve asked, leaning forward slightly to give Clint and Tony more room to play and accidentally excluding himself.

“I would recommend just ordering the whole menu,” JARVIS replied and Tony choked back a laugh, pressing his forehead against Steve’s back. Clint laughed and flopped back on the bed.

“I swear, JARVIS. You’ve been around Tony too much,” Clint said between laughs.

“I take offense to that,” Tony exclaimed from where he was still pressed against Steve. Steve might not realise what he was doing, but Tony wasn’t as oblivious as everyone liked to think he was. He wasn’t going to let Steve separate himself from them, whether he was aware of it or not.

“You’re the one teaching him,” Steve snorted in amusement as he went back to the screen. “JARVIS, will you please bring up what each dish is? I want to know what I’m eating.”

Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s middle as he perused the picture JARVIS brought up on screen. Clint pressed against his side after a moment, pressing a kiss to Steve’s bare bicep. He wrapped his arms around Steve as well, automatically twisting his fingers with Tony’s across Steve’s stomach. He let himself bask in the easiness of it all, just enjoying the simple contact. Neither of them had really thought they could ever have this. Tony was always under the impression that he was too fucked up for anyone to love, his failed relationship with Pepper a testimonial to that. No matter how confident Tony acted, Clint had always been aware of the parts of Tony that lurked in the background that no one got to see.

“I think I might like that one...” Steve said, pointing to a picture of curry. It looked spicy and definitely on the other end of the spectrum from hamburgers and good old American food.

“Curry is a good choice. It happens to be one of Master Barton’s favorites,” JARVIS put in about the dish. Clint flushed a little at the title, still not used to it after all these months of living at Stark tower.

“You’ve been here that long, Barton,” Tony teased with a wide grin, hand squeezing Clint’s.

The grin Tony gave Clint was endearing and had Steve’s heart clenching. He was beginning to wonder what he was doing here in the middle of this relationship. Clint and Tony were so easy going with each other and the unconscious actions between them were natural. They had time while Steve didn’t, they knew each other well and Steve was on the outside.

“I want curry, JARVIS, please.” Steve said as he clasped his hands in his lap and pointed to a particular dish he found interesting.

“The usual for us, JARVIS,” Tony told his AI. He pressed a soft kiss against Steve’s shoulder, letting his lips linger against the thin cotton. He met Clint’s eyes and knew they were thinking the same thing. They were going to have to work at making Steve believe they wanted him there.

“Yes, sir,” the AI responded. After a few minutes, JARVIs told them it would be fifteen to twenty minutes before their food would get there.

“So, what do you want to do while we wait?” Clint asked as he stretched himself out across Steve’s legs. He stretched his arms over his head with a yawn. His tee climbed up his middle with the movement, revealing a stretch of muscled skin.

“I’m not sure. I normally go and eat out. I never brought it home before.” Steve said, his hand unconsciously going to Clint’s stomach and laying over it. The smooth muscles were warm to the touch, like he was a running furnace.

Clint hummed happily at the contact and laid his hand over Steve’s. He smiled up at Steve and Tony, eyes bright and content. He loved days where he could just lounge around the tower and do nothing. For at least a few hours anyways.

“We can go back to sleep if that’s what you want or we can go have a shower,” Tony supplied, “Or we can just cuddle. If its too soon to be getting naked together and all.”

“You don’t want to see my body...” Steve closed his eyes and held back a sob. He didn’t know if he could do this with the shape it was in. He was a fast healer, but Steve’s constant binging on rough sex had done its toll on his body. “It’s hideous.”

Clint exchanged a look with Tony before coming to his feet. He twined his fingers with Steve’s and tugged at his arm gently.

“Shower it is then,” he informed Steve with a gentle smile. Tony slid off the bed to stand next to him, Steve’s other hand in his.

“Come on, Steve. A shower will do you some good.”

Steve wanted to protest and tell them that he couldn’t do it. But he felt Tony pull him up and his body wasn’t objecting all that much. He was pulled between Clint and Tony, as if they were afraid he would bolt at any second. Steve more than likely would have if he had the opportunity. His body was tense with dread of their reactions to what his body looked like.

They tugged him into Tony’s large bathroom, pausing in the middle of the room. Tony moved to fiddle with the shower while Clint pulled Steve closer. He smiled up at him, hands tugging at the hem of Steve’s shirt until Steve lifted his arms and helped Clint divest him of his shirt. Clint leaned up on his tiptoes and kissed him deeply as he traced his fingers across Steve’s bruised chest.

Steve’s hand stayed by his side in a fist until Clint rubbed the back of his neck and made him relax. They moved to the small of Clint’s back, holding the smaller man until he was pressed to a wall. Steve gave the other control, allowed him to push his tongue deeper and deeper into his mouth.

“Clint...” Steve moaned when the other pressed his body against his. He wanted to move away, to push Clint away and run.

“Shh,” Clint murmured, lips never leaving Steve’s. “You’re beautiful.” Clint pressed his lips hard against Steve’s for emphasises. He trailed his fingers down his stomach until he gripped Steve’s pants by the waist and tugged them off.

“Let us love you,” Clint said, pushing Steve backwards and into the warm spray of the shower. Tony was there waiting, his clothes already discarded. He pulled Steve into his arms and caught his lips in a slow kiss while Clint got undressed.

Steve relaxed in Tony’s arms. His body went limp as he closed his eyes and nuzzled Tony’s collarbone. He linked his fingers with Tony’s and squeezed them tightly, needing the support that he could give him. Steve was still somewhat hesitant about this, his body was bruised and broken. It was littered with cuts that were still healing and he felt exposed.

Clint pressed himself against Steve’s back and pressed kisses against the bruises across his shoulder blades. He wished he could kisses the damage away from Steve’s skin but he wished even more he could kiss away the damage that the kidnapping had done. But he knew better than anyone that healing takes time and Steve was only just starting. Clint just thanked whatever higher power there was that Steve now had Tony and him to help him through it.

Tony pressed a kiss against Steve’s forehead before pulling back a little to get a good look at his body’s condition. He knew there were bruises. Steve had made that very clear but Tony wanted to know just how bad it really was. He pressed a reassuring kiss to Steve’s lips and finally let his eyes travel down Steve’s body.

He sucked in a sharp breath at what he saw. His fingers tightened on his hips and anger welled up inside him. He wanted to find whoever would dare do such a thing to such a beautiful man. He tried to keep a growl from escaping his lips as he traced a shaky finger across the worst of the bruises. It slashed across Steve’s chest and Tony was surprised that it hadn’t given him some broken ribs as well.

“Steve...” His name was barely a whisper and Tony couldn’t keep the distress and anger he was feeling out of his voice. He reached up to tangle his fingers in Steve’s hair and pulled him down until their foreheads were pressed together.

“If you ever need something like this, come to me or Clint.” Tony kept his tone soft but firm. The last thing he wanted to do was scare Steve, but he wanted the man to understand that Tony couldn’t handle seeing him like this or deal with the thought of anyone doing something like this to him.

“I...don’t want that type of sex anymore. It...wasn’t like what I thought it would but I deserved it.” Steve said as Tony stroked his skin gently, tracing over the bruises as though his touch would erase what had been done to his body. Steve shivered and closed his eyes and tried to push the memories away.

Tony’s presence centered him and calmed his stomach. Steve had spent hours vomiting after he had made it back to Avengers Tower after one of his nights of binging on sex and other activities. He knew he had hit the lowest point of his life and had no one to catch him.

Tony’s hands tightened in Steve’s hair and harsh words bubbled up but he held his tongue. The last thing he wanted right now was for his mouth to get the better of him. Steve didn’t need harsh words. He needed gentle and while Tony wasn’t the best at it, he could try. Getting Steve to understand being beaten and raped was not something anyone deserved, least of all Steve, was going to be a long and bumpy road but Tony knew with Clint’s help they could him there.

So instead of blurting out something, Tony took a deep breath and relaxed his grip on Steve’s hair a bit. He breathed out and let the action relax his whole body. He took a step closer to Steve as he let one hand slid down and cup the back of his neck. He leaned in and pressed a slow and gentle kiss against Steve’s lips.

Steve closed his eyes at the soft contact and just relished in feeling that he was loved. The way Tony’s lips moved was enticing and he found himself leaning further into Tony. He felt Clint’s hands at his back, moving up and down in a relaxing manner. He felt safe when he felt a chest pressed at his back. Being sandwiched between Tony and Clint made his heart swell in his ribcage and he let a sob loose, unable to contain it any longer.

Clint wrapped his arms around Steve’s middle and held him close. He felt Steve shudder against him and a soft sob echoed in the bathroom. Clint held him tighter and pressed a kiss against his shoulder. He could hear Tony shushing Steve and hand wiggled their way way between his body and Steve’s.

“It’s okay,” Clint whispered, drawing circles and patterns across Steve’s skin. “We’ve got you.”

It took several moments for Steve to quit sobbing and regain his composure. He didn’t feel as weak as what he had thought he would when he was done. He kept his head on Tony’s shoulder a bit longer and just basked in the embraces around him. He curled his fingers into the hair at the nape of Tony’s neck and played with them gently.

Tony hummed TNT while he rubbed his hands up and down Steve’s sides. Clint chuckled softly and shook his head. He was used to Tony humming random rock songs but it never failed to amuse him. He pressed a little closer to Steve, loving the feeling of skin on skin. He reached out a hand and settled it against Tony’s hip. He wanted to be able to feel the both of them at the same time. An answering hand slid against his own hip and he peeked around Steve’s side to find Tony smiling contently with his eyes closed. The sight pulled at Clint’s heart strings and made him smile.

“Thank you.” Steve said softly as he lifted his head from Tony’s shoulder. He looked into dark brown eyes and lost himself in the swirl of emotion in them. “How can you want me?”

“Because you’re beautiful,” Tony said simply as he pressed a kiss to Steve’s nose. Clint echoed Tony’s words from behind him, pressing himself as close to Steve as he could. They stood in silence for a little longer, both Tony and Clint rubbing soothing hands across every inch of Steve’s skin they could reach.

A sound like someone clearing their throat echoed around them before Jarvis spoke, “Sirs, I’m sorry to interupt but your food is here.”

Steve jumped slightly at Jarvis clearing his throat before he chuckled. A soft smile slipped onto his lips and he looked to Tony before pressing his lips to the other’s. He proceeded to do the same thing to Clint before walking out of the shower, ass swaying the whole way.

Tony watched as he left, eyes glued to Steve’s backside. He had to admit, the man has a damn fine ass. Then Clint shoved him and Tony slipped into the shower wall. He got his feet back under him and glared at Clint. Clint just ignored and sauntered out of the shower after Steve. Tony growled and chased after him, smacking Clint hard on the ass on the way.

Clint yelp and glared at Tony as the other man wrapped his arms around Steve and maneuvered him around so he was in between them. Clint marched out of the bathroom and started to try and popped Tony with his towel.

“Save me, Steve!” Tony cried, grin stretching his lips. Clint tried to pop him again, but got Steve by accident.

“Why must it be me?” Steve teased. He allowed Tony to keep him in place between him and Clint and the sharp sting of the towel didn’t have him flashback for once. It was a good sign and Steve was sure it was because Tony was touching him.

“Because you’re here and you’re bigger than him?” Tony asked and then yelped when Clint caught him across his ass with the towel. Tony glared at Clint, who looked triumphant, and rubbed at the sore spot on his backside.

Steve rolled his eyes and stepped away from Tony to allow him to deal with Clint. He wasn’t sure what to do in this situation and he felt awkward. He ducked his head to hide a smile when Tony pulled Clint into a kiss. Steve shifted around until he pulled his boxers on, back turned to Tony and Clint. He was hyper aware of the new scars that littered his body from his kidnapping.

It was a hell of a time to be self-conscious but Steve couldn’t really help it. The lounge pants were pulled on without a second thought and Steve left, forgetting about the two other men in the room. He hadn’t meant to, but Steve had been alone so much in his life that it was almost second nature.

 

A hand on his wrist stopped Steve and he turned around to meet Clint’s eyes.

Clint smiled at Steve, hand sliding down to lace his fingers with his. Tony came jogging up behind them from the bedroom, a grin stretching his lips. They had both dressed as soon as Steve had headed out of the room. They knew he was used to being alone and that their relationship would still be a little awkward for some time, but neither of them minded.

“Ready to eat?” Tony asked as he slipped his arm around Steve’s waist.

“Hmm, yeah. I’m starving.” Steve answered, smiling softly at Tony. Clint’s fingers tangled with Steve’s gently and squeezed them, offering reassurance that Steve desperately needed.

“You’ll love it,” Clint told him. “It’s one of the best restaurants in town.” They came to the communal living area just as the elevator dinged. One of the workers from down stairs stepped out and Tony went to get the food and thank the man. He came back to the table, two big bags of food in hand. As soon as the bags were sat down, Clint was diving in, suddenly hungrier than he had been before. Tony raised an eyebrow, but a smile crept onto his face.

Steve was overwhelmed by what he saw spread over the table. He didn’t know where to start and frowned at the food as though it would explode. Steve bit his lower lip as he regarded his choices.

“Here,” Tony said as he slid a container towards Steve. “Try this one.” He smiled at the other man and nodded towards the box. He pulled out his own food and started to eat as he watched Steve eye the box he had pushed his way.

Steve took a plastic fork and opened the box, hand trembling as he brought the rice to his lips and then watched it fall as his hand cramped. He cursed as the fork clattered to the floor and took the food with it. Angry, Steve slammed the food to the table and hunched over in his chair. His frustrations were running high with his performance. It would be another few months before he could use his hand again, even with his advanced healing.

“Steve?” Clint exclaimed, dropping his own fork and abandoning his food to lean over the other man. He wasn’t sure exactly what had happened but he could see Steve clutching his hand in his lap, his hand trembling.

Tony echoed Clint’s worried tone as he moved from his side of the table to where Steve and Clint were seated. He slid a hand against Steve’s back, rubbing soothingly.  

“I can’t...I’m sorry for that. I lost control.” Steve said grimly, still clutching his hand. Spasms continued to move the muscles involuntarily and he felt weak. Steve couldn’t even grip a fork right now and it frustrated himself to no end. He hated that Tony and Clint had seen a glance of the temper that he desperately kept under control.

“No need to be sorry,” Tony told him as he started to massage the muscles in Steve’s arm. He tugged the other man back into a sitting position so he could reach his hand. He slowly massaged Steve’s twitching muscles, concentrating completely on what he was doing.

“We’ve been there before, Steve,” Clint told him honestly. They had all had their fair share of injuries. Clint could vividly remember his own arm injury where he’d lost complete control of the muscles. It had taken the S.H.E.I.L.D medical team months to get his arm into any kind of working order and many more before he was able to fire his bow again.

“I’m not...used to this.” Steve admitted with a shaky breath. He was unstable and yet somehow, Tony and Clint was able to soothe him. He rested his head on Clint’s shoulder and closed his eyes, gathering his thoughts.

“That’s okay, too,” Tony told him softly, fingers working the muscles that connected Steve’s fingers to his hand. “We’ll get you used to having us for as long as you let us.” Clint smiled at Tony’s words, noting how Tony’s well hidden romantic side was seeping through.

“I want to feel again. I want everything you have to offer.” Steve pressed a kiss to Clint’s neck before pulling away and pressing one to Tony’s cheek. He still couldn’t use his hand looked to Clint and smiled.

“Feed me?”

Tony’s eyebrow went up and Clint couldn’t help the sudden burst of laughter that escaped him. That was the last thing either of them had expected out of their Captain America. Clint grinned at him and nodded.

“We can do that,” Clint told him, picking up his own fork and scooping up some of the rice from Steve’s bowl. He held the fork up for Steve to take the bite while Tony moved back to his own chair.

“Somehow I’m not surprised you’re a romantic,” Tony teased as he watched his two lovers.

“It’s part of who I am. Romance was a big thing in the ‘40s since we were at war. It kept us distracted from the issue at hand. Until things got real.” Steve said and found his way into Clint’s lap. With some manoeuvring he was able to fit and and sighed in contentment as he just melted into Clint.

“That’s a lot of man in your lap there, Clint. You sure you can handle that?” Tony asked teasingly as he watched Clint continue to feed Steve. Clint stuck his tongue out at him as he wrapped one arm around Steve’s middle and pulled him closer.

“I don’t see you offering,” Steve said with mock anger. “Clint is comfortable.”

Steve enjoyed the feel of Clint’s body against his own, the way they fit together was right and he couldn’t help himself as he snuggled just a bit deeper into his arms. He hadn’t felt this content in a long time and it was better than the misery he had been drowning in lately.

“Whoa there, I’m only teasing,” Tony said as he held his hands up in surrender. He grinned at Steve and blew him a kiss just because he could. Clint grinned at their teasing and let Steve settle more against him. He loved the feel of Steve in his lap, all that warm body pressed up against his. He wanted nothing more than to stay like this for the rest of the day. As long as his legs didn’t fall asleep that was.

“You’ll have your turn.” Steve said groggily as his eyes drooped just a little. He was exhausted with the emotional trauma of the day and everything that he had thought about. He had a full stomach and was ready for sleep.

“I’m tired.” He simply stated after they finished their food. Steve’s head was still on Clint’s shoulder and his fingers were tangled with Tony’s.

“Come on, lets get you to the couch,”Clint said and nudged at Steve to get him out of his lap. He slung an arm around Steve’s waist, letting him lean against him. Tony was there beside them, his own arm around Steve as well. He rubbed at Steve’s side as the all walked to the couch and piled up on it.

It was a tight fit onto the couch, but they all managed it somehow. Steve could feel Clint under him and Tony behind him. They were all connected now and it brought peace to his heart. He nuzzled into Clint’s neck, pressing a gentle kiss there.

“Love you.” He whispered to both men.

“Love you, too,” Clint replied almost instantly, fingers twisting in Steve’s hair and the other man nuzzled against him. Tony’s arms wrapped around them both, hugging them close.

“I love you both.” Tony let the words slip out without thought and was a little stunned by how much he actually meant them. He’d been in love with Clint for a long time but he wasn’t one to say those three words lightly. And now that Steve was officially apart of their relationship, Tony realized he had loved Steve for some time now without ever realizing it.

The smile on Steve’s face was large and brilliant as he twined his fingers with Tony’s. He fell asleep and Steve was unaware of the two men that soothed him when he made small noises and started to hyperventilate. Steve was safe and would be guarded no matter what.


End file.
